


【授权翻译】Like a Married Couple | by Marie_Tomas

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Dean, Brotherly Love, Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Eggnog, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Realization, So Married, Soulmates, Wedding Planning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean和Sam在一间小屋里放松地过圣诞节。Dean喝得有点儿醉，他告诉Sam如果他们不是兄弟他会娶他。当他们开玩笑地谈论他们虚构的婚礼时，Dean开始意识到他关于和Sam结婚的想法可能变得有点太认真了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Like a Married Couple | by Marie_Tomas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Married Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786999) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



“你知道吗，Sammy，如果我们不是兄弟，我真的会跟你结婚。”

Dean不确定是什么让他说了这句话：也许这跟他和Sam喝了一整晚的加了白兰地的蛋酒有关，或者和他事实上觉得太过开心并且头晕有关，因为快到圣诞节了，他和Sam正坐在一张舒适的沙发上，坐在彼此身边，放松地待在一间地处偏僻的小屋里，他们俩从狩猎里找了几天休息时间来庆祝节日，包括一颗圣诞树和圣诞装饰物，电视上正放着另一部浪漫的圣诞电影。

也许这是因为Sam之前让Dean看了一部小女孩们爱看的那种电影，很普通的那种关于一对恩爱情侣如何克服所有障碍最终及时赶在圣诞节走上红毯的陈词滥调的故事，他弟弟用了个蹩脚的借口说这是他在小屋里能找到的唯一的DVD，而Sam花了至少半个小时来嘲笑Dean因为每一个俗气的场景而翻起的白眼和呻吟声，然后他开始问Dean是否曾经认真地想过和某人结婚。

Dean的视线从Sam身上看过去停在他们待着的温馨房间的墙壁上，想着那场景会是多么的完美：跟那个他唯一能够给予任何承诺的人、那个他能够确切地预见自己将与之共度余生的人坐在一起，那将是一件多么美好的事情——哪怕不是那种俗气的恋爱关系，更何况当他看着Sam——那个洗完澡后的头发仍然湿哒哒的，仍然因为蛋酒而有点醉，穿着一件T恤和宽松的长运动裤，脸颊微微泛红，看起来完全的放松而又快乐的人——的时候，他同样感觉到一种急促涌过的强烈情感，在Dean意识到自己说了什么之前那些话语就脱口而出。

他看着Sam，他看起来因为Dean的‘我真的会跟你结婚’回答有点儿吃惊，又像是不知道是否应该认为这很好笑，还是该问更多Dean没有答案的问题，或者该让这一刻成为Sam超级热爱的动情时刻。

“伙计，”Sam笑了，从他的反应来看显然他决定把这当成消遣的娱乐，这让Dean感到欣慰。“如果我们结婚，那么你绝对会穿女装！”

“好吧，Sam，”Dean回答道，当他听到一个挑衅的时候他无法抵抗。“你知道你会是穿着带花的燕尾服的那个人。我敢打赌你会给你的头发也戴上几朵花……”

“我赌你会是第一时间去选花的那个人，Dean，”Sam朝他反击，他的声音里带着一种Dean _好几个月_ 没听到过的顽皮音调。“我们都知道你有多爱那些小细节。”Sam朝着小屋里那些圣诞装饰物的方向点了点头，Dean花了几个小时布置的那个地方，他试图让一切看起来恰到好处，想在那么多年的糟糕的圣诞节之后给他的小弟弟一个完美的节日。

“你会写出 _有史以来_ 最言情的结婚誓词，Sammy，”在太多个月的对着彼此大吼大叫以及在更多让人筋疲力尽的狩猎之后互相辱骂之后，Dean笑得龇牙咧嘴，享受着这种兄弟间的玩笑。虽然他很确定大部分成年的兄弟不会对争论他们虚构的婚礼感兴趣。“而且我们都知道你会从头哭到尾。”

“好像你不会也跟着哭似的，Dean，”Sam翻了个白眼来嘲讽他。“我都能想象出你那个样子了，想要小心翼翼地擦擦眼睛，假装你是过敏，或者有什么东西在你眼睛里——”

“你会连在婚宴上都 _只想着_ 吃你那典型的兔子食物，”Dean在Sam进一步伤害他男子汉的自尊心之前迅速说了出来。他因为在结婚的日子吃沙拉这个想法而用力地打了个厌恶的寒颤。

“嘿！”Sam反击道，听起来愤愤不平的。“这比在一家快餐店或者一间酒吧，一整天都吃着派或者牛排，整晚喝着啤酒来庆祝婚礼可强多了……”

“派和牛排又怎么了？”Dean问，他有点儿喜欢在结婚典礼之后去快餐店这个主意，去吃点垃圾食品，避免一切都太过正式，然后晚上整晚都在酒吧里开派对。他不知道这么享受思考这些细节、和Sam这么愉快地讨论这些东西是不是有点奇怪。“而且去酒吧这主意很酷——我们可以让他们为我们的第一支舞放点慢摇滚……”

Sam睁大了眼睛，他安静了几秒钟，Dean在想比起继续随便开玩笑地把剧本编下去来嘲笑对方，这句话会不会有点太过火了，不过Sam笑起来点了点头，Dean知道这游戏还在继续。

“是啊，Dean，”他傻笑着，“也许我甚至会让你引导我跳呢。但是经过这样的一天后，我们还得回到一间廉价汽车旅馆房间里，这可真是太糟糕了……”

“不不，Sammy，”Dean用一个摇头的动作打断了他，他有那么一会儿忘记了这本应该是个玩笑。“忘记汽车旅馆房间，我们会回到我们自己的家。”

“我们会吗？”Sam问道，声音听起来因为这个回答而心驰神往。他的表情现在更认真了。“但是……为什么呢？”

_因为我们只在这间小屋待了几天，而我已经有点希望我们能永远待在某个像这样的地方了……某个像是我们自己的家的地方。_

Dean心里的这些话莫名其妙冒了出来，听起来却惊人的耳熟，但是Dean不能大声把它们说出来，至少不是在他还没有真正了解它们的时候，也不是在他总是第一个开口抱怨任何形式的停止狩猎的时候，更不是在他和Sam的谈话已经越来越深入的时候。

“因为我们 _结婚了_ ，Sammy，”Dean选择了说这句话来代替。“如果我们结婚了，那我们应该有一个我们自己的家。”这几乎要让人害怕了，Dean突然间可以想象出他会为自己和Sam买或者租的那栋房子的精确细节，在这个虚构的结婚剧本里，拥有一个只属于他们俩的家在他心中是多么有意义的一件事，只要一想到自己可能会拥有某个和Sam一起永久定居的地方，他就感到多么的 _安心_ 。他不知道这些想法都是从哪儿冒出来的。

Sam的眼神有些恍惚，Dean忍不住想知道Sam是不是正在想象着同样的事。

然后，那种恍惚的神情被一种恶作剧的光芒所取代。“你私下真是个老派的浪漫人士，不是吗，Dean？”他大笑起来。“不管怎样，如果在婚礼之后我们有自己的家可以回去，我可以抱着你进门。”

“老兄！”Dean气急败坏，愤愤不平。因为，不，就只是…… _不_ 。这太过分了，想象着他不怎么小的小弟弟会像那样把他抬起来，完全的强壮又居高临下的，这可不是在Dean的脑袋里塞满了那么多的孩童时代把Sammy抱在怀里、把他抱上床、轻易地把他抱起来给予安慰或者保护的美好回忆时应该出现的画面。而且，他还有他男子汉的自尊心要考虑。“没门！你绝对会把我丢下去的！”

“ _为什么_ ？”Sam问，听起来是真的很困惑。“我会把你丢下去的唯一原因是你在那天吃了太多派……”

Dean从上到下地打量着Sam，把他的肌肉和强壮的胳膊以及身高看得清清楚楚。他觉得他牢牢记得关于Sam的一切，但现在，这几乎像是他第一次看着他。或者他也许只是从全新的角度在看Sam。

“ _好吧_ ，”最后，Dean叹了口气，“你也许会把我抱进门，但你知道的，接下来我们进了卧室，你会非常害羞和紧张，你会想要我来掌控……”

“为什么在这个故事里 _我_ 得是个红着脸的处女？”Sam抱着胳膊问，听起来对这个想法有点儿恼火。

Dean觉得这个‘像一个处女’的情节未必会是真的，特别是当他判断出自己的想象跟他在旅馆房间里偶然撞见的那几次Sam做爱的实际情况相反时，那些时候Dean总是傻笑着从床旁边向着浴室的方向走过去，速度有点慢得过分，嘴里嘟囔着，“别在意我，”他屈服于自己的好奇心，试图从眼角悄悄看清正在发生的事情。在那些情况下，Sam肯定没有脸红。或者像个处女。

Dean觉得也许这只是某种病态、扭曲的需求在影响着他的幻想，幻想着Sam在他们的成年时代依然渴望而又脆弱地依赖着Dean，以便于他能沉溺于扮演自己给予保护的兄长角色：一个Sam现在很少让Dean表现出来的角色。

“因为你喜欢这样，让我照顾你，”Dean决定现在不妨全力以赴让一切复原，他用这种尝试作为回应，即使Sam不可能会同意。“拜托，Sammy，”他继续嘲弄着，“别试图告诉我你不想要我在房间里点上蜡烛，然后在床上撒上红色的玫瑰花瓣……”

他停止说话，注意到Sam脸红了，很明显在尽可能地把他的脸藏到头发后面，他用手捂住脸，好像他 _真的_ 不想让Dean看到他的反应。就好像，也许，Dean无意间正中要害了。

他想问Sam究竟怎么了，究竟在想些什么，但他不能这样做。他做不到，因为 _他_ 突然想象着Sam赤身裸体躺在一张特大号床上，躺在他身下，Sam抬头看着Dean，露出一种全然信任和挚爱的表情，他们俩结婚了，交换了承诺，一生相随，无论他们想把这事儿叫做什么。他也想知道为什么他 _没_ 觉得这想象的任何一点是病态的、错误的，又或者不如他和那些漂亮姑娘在一起时一样火辣……或者其他有几次，他肯定没有告诉过Sam的那几次……

“总之，这是 _你_ 和男人的第一次，据我所知，”一阵持续得有点儿久的紧张沉默之后，他继续说着。“所以我猜你会像个处女一样……有点儿吧。”

因为Sam露出的震惊表情，Dean觉得自己的脸红了，他意识到自己刚刚无意中泄露了自己的想法，他想着也许他已经在这场谈话中泄露了太多了，这讨论已经太激烈了，太过认真了，太过于……不管怎样，就Dean的这部分来说，的确太过露骨了。即使他非常确定在今晚之前他从没想过这些。

Sam安静下来，有点儿过于安静了，看起来陷入了沉思，一种无形的紧张笼罩在他们俩之间。

迷失在这种让人不安的沉默之中，Dean花了点时间来认真思考着这一切。

他能想象出这一切，就像实际发生的一样真实。他们俩在一间教堂里（Dean知道那地点会有多让人难以置信，但是，因为某种原因，他更喜欢他们俩在教堂里交换誓言），Sam站在他对面，他们俩读着他们动情的誓词，承诺要永远在一起，就像Dean一直渴望的那样，Sam哭了，Dean假装自己没哭。

然后他想象着他们在一家典型的快餐店吃他们的婚宴，Sam吃着沙拉，Dean吃着派，当女服务员把越来越多的食物拿给Dean的时候，Sam带着一种‘那是我丈夫’的表情温柔地翻了个白眼，晚上他们去酒吧继续庆祝，喝一些啤酒，Sam把Dean拉起来去跳舞。

接下来，最后，他想象着他们到达他们的新家，Sam又一次哭了起来，他的弟弟强壮、结实的胳膊把他抬起来，Dean抱怨着，坚持说他不是个小姑娘，但他心里暗暗地喜欢着Sam可以抱住他、保护他、把他抱到他们的新卧室这个事实，在卧室里Sam会嘲笑那些蜡烛和玫瑰花瓣，但他看起来也有点儿感动，Dean会温柔地亲吻他，想要保护他那份天真，开心于在他们的余生能一直看着Sam的脸。

当那些想象在他心底上演的时候，Dean意识到了一些什么。这可能开始于一场开玩笑的对话，也许多年来他都发誓不会跟任何人结婚，他可能从来没有能够建立一份真正的、成熟的关系，这故事可能会比他和Sam刚刚看过的那部言情电影更俗气，这种幻想也许实际上有点不可能——同时也是违法的——但是，尽管有这一切问题，尽管世界上的其他人都会共同反对他们，Dean还是想要这样。他想要这一切。即使他们绝不会有一场真正的典礼或者正式签下任何婚姻证明。他想要 _Sam_ 。不管是好是坏。永远。

他几乎不能相信直到现在他才刚刚想到这一切，因为这似乎是如此明显，当他仔细思考，Sam的意义一直远比他的兄弟 _更多_ ，没有女人（或者其他男人）能跟一个灵魂伴侣相比。总之，事实上他们大部分时间都已经表现出一对已婚夫妇的模样了。

沉默还在持续，Dean决定如果Sam不想要，他永远不会那样做。他会尽力把他们从这场谈话里拉出来，如果这是Sam需要的，如果他们之间的事情会变得怪异。他只是需要Sam说点什么，任何事，这样他就能弄明白他的感觉。

“Dean？”Sam轻声开口，终于打破了寂静。

“嗯？”

“我……我希望花是白色的，而不是红色。只是以防你要，呃，你知道的……”

Sam脸红了，Dean不禁笑得好像圣诞节提前到来了。

“Sam？”

“是的，Dean？”

“你最好别把我丢下去。”


End file.
